Nightmares and Fantasies
by randompandattack
Summary: A terrible nightmare wakes Cody up one night. Luckily Gwen was there to make him feel better. Cody/Gwen fluffy short one-shot Gwody


**A/N: This idea came to me and I was able to write it really quickly. Probably because I dream a lot. Anyway think of this as a late B-day present to Cody himself, only 1 day late! I'm sure he wouldn't mind. **

**Nightmares and fantasies**

Cody wasn't really sure what had happened. He had been playing his favorite computer game like always; except this time he was actually inside the game. As this wasn't actually a bad thing he didn't really mind. There he was throwing fireballs at legions of angry well armed Orcs when suddenly he wasn't.

The Orcs disappeared as did the dungeon he had been fighting them in. The closed in area was replaced by a large church with a very high ceiling. The Orcs were replaced with a crowd of well dressed people sitting in the pews. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing there but he knew something was wrong.

Music he once heard in a horror movie came out of a piano an old man was playing in the corner. Suddenly a woman in a white dress came walking down the aisle. She was headed straight for him. Cody looked at himself and noticed he was wearing a tuxedo and only then did he realize this was a wedding.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Just then the woman in the white dress made her way to the front of the church where Cody was standing. She pulled up her veil revealing her face. "Sierra?" The tech geek took a step back in fear.

The stalker gave him a big goofy smile. "Yes it's me Cody-kins! And I'm here to be your bride!"

"No!" Cody finally realized exactly what was going on. He took a second glance at the pews and noticed the bride's side was full of Sierra's relatives all with the same expression on their faces as they cheered. The groom's side however was empty except for two people. Duncan stood there pointing and laughing at Cody beside Gwen who was also laughing at him. Duncan only stopped laughing to start making out with the Goth.

"I got to get out of here!" Cody tried to make a break for it but Sierra grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back.

"You're not going anywhere sugar bunny!" She didn't seem to mind Cody's desperate attempts to flee. "We're getting married and that's final. Now put on your ring…"

She pulled out an ugly old ring that matched the one on her finger. "No!" Cody pulled his finger back.

"Put on the ring!" She screamed grabbing his finger and forcing on the ring.

The ring felt much heavier than it should have and no matter how much Cody struggled he couldn't force it off his finger. It was stuck.

"Time to start the ceremony." An old priest behind a podium right in front of them said. He then started to recite the vows. "Do you Sierra, take Cody to be your unlawfully wedded husband until death do you part?"

"Of course I do!" She said before giggling.

The priest then turned to Cody. "And do you Cody, take Sierra to be your unlawfully wedded wife until death do you part?"

Cody tried to object, he tried to call out. "No! Of course not! Anything but that!" These were the words that he tried to shout out but nothing happened. Grabbing his face Cody realized he no longer had a mouth from which to speak. Or scream.

This didn't seem to bother the priest however. "I'll take your silence as a yes. That's it then. You're both officially married. You may now kiss the bride."

"Finally!" Sierra exclaimed grabbing the shorter boy by the shoulders in a painful hold and pulling him toward her. She forced her lips onto his (having just reappeared for her to kiss) in a sloppy less than pleasant kiss that Cody was once again unable to pull back from.

When the kiss ended and Cody was let go he realized the environment had changed again. He was no longer in the large church. Instead it had been replaced by a seemingly normal household. But it wasn't just anyone's house. For you see Cody knew exactly where they were. Despite never having gone inside he realized he was now in Sierra's house.

The pews full of people and the priest were both gone. Only Sierra and Cody himself were left. Taking a look around Cody guessed they were in the basement. It was rather dark as the only light came from a single worn out light bulb hanging from the ceiling swinging back and forth. There wasn't much in the room itself besides a computer in one corner and a bed in the other. But the walls were lined end to end with photos of the tech geek.

"Welcome home Cody-wody!" Sierra said looming over him. "Now that we're married we can finally be together forever! Just you, me, and my mom! We'll never have to leave our wonderful home!"

"I got to get out of here!" Cody cried out as he searched for an exit.

"Why, there's no reason to leave," Sierra told him. "But just to be sure I've put up an electric fence outside the house. That way you can't leave by accident."

Cody ignored her and continued to look for an exit. Suddenly he found a door hidden behind the computer. At first it wouldn't budge, but after enough tugging he forced it open. Hoping to see daylight disappointment consumed him at the sight of a wall of pure concrete. His fists pounded it but nothing happened.

Suddenly Sierra grabbed him from behind by the neck and pulled him back to the middle of the room. "I told you that you couldn't get out silly! But now that you've tried it looks like I'll have to punish you." From out of nowhere she pulled out a large mallet the size of his head. "If I break your legs then mommy will be sure her little Cody won't try to run off again…"

"No Sierra! Don't! Please stop!" Cody begged. But Sierra ignored him as she pulled the mallet over her head and then brought it down hard over his legs.

* * *

"Cody wake up!" Gentle hands shook him.

"No Sierra! Stop!" Without warning Cody suddenly awoke and his upper body sprang up. Still terrified he looked around the dark room trying to figure out what was going on. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his torso was covered in sweat along with his hands and forehead. His hands were clenching the sheets of his bed as tight as he could and his breathing was fast and heavy.

"Cody it's okay!" A voice reassured him. He could feel the cool hands on his shoulder comforting him. "You're safe. It was just a dream. It can't hurt you now."

"A d-dream?" The words barely came out as his throat was dry. He swallowed and felt slightly better. Turning to the left he saw where the voice had come from. Lying right beside him in their bed was his lover Gwen. Her iconic black and teal hair was messy yet comfortingly familiar to him. Because of the sheets he could only see her upper body, but she wasn't wearing any clothes. The sight of her pale breasts in the moonlight forced a few of the images of Sierra out of his psyche. Looking at the clock behind her he could see it was only four a.m.

"A dream." She nodded. "Do you…want to talk about it?"

"It was a nightmare." He gulped. "I was in this church and Sierra was there forcing me to marry her and I couldn't escape. Then she took me back to her house," here he paused to wrap his arms around himself and shudder. "She was going to break both my legs so I couldn't escape. It was horrible."

Gwen reached forward and wrapped her arms around him from behind in a hug. "She can't hurt you anymore Cody, I promise. We both know she was sent to prison and won't get out for another ten years."

"But what if she comes for me then?" He asked. "What then?"

"She won't." Gwen hugged him tighter. Cody could feel the warmth of her breasts pushed against his back. "I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks Gwen." He sighed.

Then strangely enough Gwen let go of him and smiled. "Actually I'm rather impressed that you managed to have a nightmare tonight."

"What?"

"I mean," she paused for a moment. "After all the sex we had last night I'm surprised you had the energy to dream at all. I know I fell asleep immediately and didn't dream at all. I'm still sore all over. You must have quite the imagination Cody."

"Ha," he chuckled. "I guess I do."

Gwen yawned. "So why don't we get back to sleep? Still got a few hours left before we have to get up."

"No," Cody said immediately. He started to get up out of bed. "I'm sorry Gwen, you go back to sleep. But after that nightmare there's no way I'm getting any more sleep tonight."

"Don't go," Gwen grabbed him by the wrist. He suddenly remembered when Sierra did this in his dream only Gwen was much gentler; he knew he could pull away at any time. "I don't like sleeping alone. Stay with me while I sleep."

"I would," He answered sheepishly. "But I'm afraid I'll fall asleep myself."

"Fine," she sighed. "I have another idea. A way to keep you in bed with no chance at all for you to fall back asleep. Interested?" She smiled at him mischievously.

He smirked and got back into bed. "I think I like where this is going."

"Oh, I knew you would." She said before enveloping his lips in a kiss. This kiss he liked and eagerly kissed back. Soon Gwen pulled him entirely under the covers and had her way with him. The bed soon started to rock back and forth.

And Cody spent the rest of the night nightmare-less. Even when he did fall back asleep in the early morning he didn't wake up screaming again. Gwen on the other hand, may have done a little screaming of her own. In a good way of course.

* * *

**A/N: That happened to me once. Okay, no it didn't. Reviews are appreciated though. **


End file.
